pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Les Pyjamasques (books)
Les Pyjamasques, now known as Pyjamasques, is a picture book and television franchise created and introduced as a series of books by the French author Romuald Racioppo on March 29, 2007. The series began on March 29, 2007 with the release of Les Pyjamasques et le Grogarou, the books are published by Gallimard Jeunesse. Les Pyjamasques are three super-funny heroes who are not cold-blooded. When it sounds midnight, the three lovebirds put on their pajamas and wander in the night, instead of being in bed. Thanks to their strange pajamas, they find themselves endowed with particular powers: Yoyo bounces like a rubber ball, Gluglu runs on the walls without ever breaking his face, and Bibou, with its wings, takes off in the sky! Thanks to their tenacity and courage, they live extraordinary adventures without ever losing their good mood! Development on Les Pyjamasques picture book series are dated back when Romuald Racioppo drew an early image of three prototypes of Yoyo which were intended to be the original characters of Les Pyjamasques as he claimed in his Facebook account to be the very first Pyjamasques drawing. He also came up with the creative idea for the series by getting inspiration from his childhood experience on what happens during in the night, how he felt like a hero and the similar events he would experience. Eventually, as development progressed on the creation of Les Pyjamasques picture book series, Romuald Racioppo then created Bibou and Gluglu, and a refined version of Yoyo which would replace the prototype versions of Yoyo. And the first Pyjamasques stories debuted in 2007, together with the first merchandising. With the popularity of Les Pyjamasques came the expansion of merchandising of the series to book fairs in which Romuald Racioppo would sign the person's name at a page with a drawn illustration of a Pyjamasques character. Then games, models and toys of the characters were created when Les Pyjamasques got itself a television series, as well as the books of Les Pyjamasques that would be expanded to focus on the television universe. Since 2017, Romuald Racioppo would start expanding the picture book series to have a series of coloring pages, a giant coloring wall, mini-libraries and books containing more than one existing story. *Yoyo (Sacha) **Original Yoyo **Pre-Series Yoyo *Bibou (Amaya) **Original Bibou *Gluglu (Greg) **Original Gluglu *Pyja-Robot *Lilifée **Original Lilifée *Grigri **Original Grigri *Zina **Original Zina *Ulbert **Original Ulbert *Energuman **Original Energuman *Tatouro (Tom) *Roméo Mécano **Original Roméo **Robot Demolisher **Machine à bisous **Robot-Blizzard *Utupë *Santa Claus *Marchand de sable (Original Continuity) **Sablotin *Sorceline **Mitomites **Papinuits *Apophis *Bastet *Gatzo *Croque-Chaussettes *Ninjaka **Ninjazouaves **Orticia *Maîtresse *Dentist *Animal Totems **Animal Totems *Magistère la sorcière (Original Continuity) *Les Farfeloups **Scarloup **Loune **Tiloup *Agent Pin and Agent Pon *Ogrechou *Unnamed Masked Leopard Kid *Lionel For a list of books, click here: *Books The success of Les Pyjamasques book franchise has led to other merchandise being produced. PJ Masks is a British-French-Canadian animated television series that was first broadcast in September 18, 2015. It follows on the adventures of the descendant counterparts of Les Pyjamasques; Catboy, Owlette and Gekko, who save the day by fighting against villains. The plots and settings very loosely followed the timeline of the actual picture book series, and it had a dark and mysterious atmosphere with vigilante themes instead of having a light atmosphere with fantasy-based settings. Les Pyjamasques Coloring Pages Les Pyjamasques coloring wall is a giant coloring page created by Romuald Racioppo that was put on display sometime in 2017. It features the entire characters that are part of the picture book series. While the books are published as a continuous series, there is a notable difference between the first 18 books, and the books from 19 onwards. These differences include: * Bibou becoming a female character. * Certain characters getting more visual connections to their designs and the addition of new characters that directly reference the PJ Masks TV series. * The storyline gets a "soft reboot", and is changed to be more reminiscent to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. * A slight shift in atmosphere. The first 18 books are thus referred to as the "Original" universe, and the books from 19 as the "Soft Reboot" universe. *In 2011, Romuald Racioppo would state in a message that corresponds well to the mood of Les Pyjamasques is that he'd sold an original illustration of Les Pyjamasques for a Chanee-led association known as KALAWEIT who is protecting a Indonesian primary forest and the animal species that live there. Romuald Racioppo would also have the opportunity to spend a month in Indonesia with Chanee. Category:Books